


Ups and Downs

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: High School Trauma [2]
Category: High School Musical
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, F/M, Incest, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan will eventually figure out how to say no. Written for the "consent play" prompt for kink_bingo 2010. Contains non-consent played for mixed feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups and Downs

"I was thinking we could do something special," Sharpay said coming into his room without knocking.

Ryan didn't really expect privacy, not from his sister. He didn't have much of a life, so her wandering in on him sewing costumes or reading issues of People didn't bother him.

'Something special' bothered him, because that was what Sharpay said right before she locked the door and asked him to put his hands places he was pretty sure brothers weren't supposed to touch on their sisters. But then again, Sharpay wanted him to, and she seemed to like it, and he'd really do anything for his sister. So most of the time he just lay there and thought of Broadway and let her do what she wanted.

The times he complained she pouted and threatened to tell their father about everything and blame it all on him, so mostly he just gave in.

She locked his door behind her as he closed his magazine, turned to him, and said, "I'm going to be a junior next year and I don't know how to give a guy a... you know."

He stared at her blankly. "A... you know what?"

"You know!" Sharpay raised her hand to her mouth and started making 'oh' motions with her lips.

It took him a surprisingly long few seconds to figure out what she was doing. "Sis!"

"Now, c'mon, take off your pants." She walked forward and pushed him on the shoulders, and he sat down hard on his bed. He dropped his copy of People when he threw out his hands to steady himself and the cover creased.

"Uh," he said, which tended to be his contribution to these things. Sharpay ignored him and unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his fly. "Maybe you shouldn't--"

"C'mon, I've got to practice sometime," she said. "Tell me if this hurts."

"Sis, you shouldn't--aren't you supposed to be--think about Bible Study!" he finally threw out in desperation.

She gave him a disgusted look. "It doesn't _count_ if it's with my _brother,"_ she said, then pulled his boxers down.

He'd been hard since about the moment she shoved him, honestly. Sharpay sometimes checked his pants and gave him a hand job and smiled like it was proof that he was into it, but he got hard at a sneeze sometimes, so it wasn't all that special. She made a pouting face, then leaned down and sort of closed her lips around the head of his dick.

_Oh, God, she shouldn't be doing this--_

It was warm and wet and wrong and felt really, really good for a second. Then Sharpay pulled her head back and made a face. "Eew."

"Uh, sorry?" he said, wondering why he was apologizing.

"No, I'll suffer," she said, and bobbed her head down again.

Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and tried to enjoy it. Sharpay was sucking like she was trying to slurp his dick out through a straw or something, but her lips were hot and tight around his dick, and that felt pretty good. He really wished it was almost anyone else instead, though. Like Troy Bolton on the basketball team, with his amazing blue eyes and tight ass in his uniform on game days and his wicked smile, and his hair would be so soft if Ryan ever got a chance to touch it, and oh man, Troy on his knees, that would be so--that would be really fucking--

He came in like three seconds. After the white-hot pleasure faded from his brain his first thought was, _Wait, what--Troy? I'm not **gay!**_

"Ew!" Sharpay squealed. "OhmyGod, Ryan, you should have warned me!"

"Sorry," he said, though he didn't have the energy to be really sorry.

"Oh my God, I swallowed it! Oh gross gross gross--I need to use your mouthwash." Sharpay bolted into his bathroom and slammed the door. After a moment, he heard the tap run and Sharpay start gargling.

After a second, he pulled his boxers back over his dick and then grabbed a pillow to cover his face with. One of these days he was going to figure out how to say no to Sharpay properly. Then he'd figure out the gay/not gay thing. Eventually.


End file.
